


Rainsford's Diary

by Retronaut



Category: The Most Dangerous Game - Richard Connell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retronaut/pseuds/Retronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says. Rainsford writes a diary entry after getting off Ship-Trap Island.</p><p>I apologize for the crudity of the work. It's a school project that I decided to post here.</p><p>Check out my YouTube channel as well for Super Smash Bros Lawl, movie reviews, travel vlog videos and more: https://www.youtube.com/user/jellyfishbaby. Please like, share and subscribe.</p><p>My FanFiction username is Retronaut, as well. See my profile here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4997440/Retronaut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainsford's Diary

Dear diary,

It has been 2 weeks since the yacht has found me.

And every day since then, I have been ruminating about whether to keep up the former favorite sport of all the ship’s crew and her passengers: hunting.

Whitney has now decided to quit hunting, but the captain still participates in it.

Wait. I think…yes. I do not want to inflict the pain and fear on others (even if they are not humans) that Zaroff did to me.

I shall now quit the sport of hunting.


End file.
